1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for generating a high energy coherent negative and positive electron beam and a gamma-ray (Gamma-ray Amplification by Stimulated Emission of Radiation; GASER), and more specifically to a method and apparatus for generating a high energy coherent electron beam and GASER of the energy region of elementary particle reaction and nuclear reaction (cross sections).
2. Description of the Related Art
Since G. P. Thomson verified the wavemotion of an electron beam, electron microscopes utilizing interference of uniform momentum electron beams have been developed and commonly used. However, since momentum high resolution is generally required for the particle beam to exhibit properties of wave, only electron beams of up to 1 MeV can be practically used. There has not yet been found a method of generating a high energy coherent electron beam that can be used for generating a gamma-ray laser (GASER) or for controlling cross sections of elementary particle reaction or nuclear reaction.
Therefore, there is a demand for a simple and practical method of generating a high energy coherent electron beam and a gamma-ray laser (GASER).